Venus
by KibaSin
Summary: Assisting Tamaki in finding the perfect shrine to celebrate Obon, Kyoya never expected to find his own heart's desire in the form of Venus personified. [Kagome x Kyoya] [ m a t u r e c o n t e n t ]
1. Chapter 1

**Venus**

**KibaSin**

**Summary:** Assisting Tamaki in finding the perfect shrine to celebrate Obon, Kyoya never expected to find his own heart's desire in the form of Venus personified. [Kagome x Kyoya]

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High School Host Club. They both belong to their respective copyright owners.

**Rating:** M

**Genre:** Romance / Mystery / Adult themes

* * *

_My friend and fellow author made the cover art for this, and I'm freaking crying, man. It's so lovely, beautiful, amazing, and I'm just at a loss for words. I do not know how to say thanks to any one of you enough for reading and liking my work, but her especially because I never expected to get anything like this for something I just do as a hobby._

_Seriously, check out her work: AnonRianne, because she writes the most heart wrenching work that will tear you a part, and I'm just over here trying to even the playing field by giving her heart felt things that warm her soul back up._

* * *

**Warning: **This fan fiction contains somewhat _not so mild_ adult themes. Somewhat mild. Somewhat not. I will edit it somewhat more in the future for this particular site, however, for now, you get the _full_ _content_. They are all the _Italic_ bits. You have been warned.

* * *

_Soft, supple skin hooked at the ankle, pulling him deeper within her seductive embrace, as her back bowed and pressed her taut stomach against him. The friction created with the embrace did little to cease his movement, one hand braced against the pink comforter and the other roughly exploring the expanse of spine she had presented to him, while he sought desperately for the end._

_Her dark cerulean eyes flashed from underneath her lashes, taunting him with a glimpse of those orbs exploding with color when she shuddered in pleasure. He almost lost himself at the feel of her muscles clenching tightly around him, her entire body quaking in rapture, as a beautiful, addictive moan slipped from her pretty little mouth. He wanted more of the sound, craving it, and knowing just how to get it with her curves pressed tight against him when he hauled her shoulders off the bed beneath them to sit back on his heels._

_Trapping her jerking hips with both hands, her pelvis locked against his own, she did not disappoint him._

_She never did._

_"Kyo.. ya!" she cried, his name spilling forth over and over in an endless mantra._

_It was a bittersweet love song upon her lips, as her arms wound around his shoulders and her head fell away to reveal the lovely arch of her neck. He ached to say her name, felt it heavy on his tongue, but the desire to groan it directly into her ear quickly fell away when she began to quiver anew. His hips surged upward, delighting in the feel of her slick skin sliding against his chest, as he was reminded of that which he sought._

_The end was near, and his only desire became to watch her fall all over again with him. The way she came apart was beautiful and enticing. A marvelous sight to see, and he could not control the sound that slipped from his throat at the thought of her heavy with his seed the second time around._

_His lips burning across her delicate throat, he vaguely heard the sound of his own voice urging her forth. Asking her to fall. His name tumbled from her lips once more, her nails biting into his shoulder blade, before her lips met his halfway in an embrace that spoke of how far she had fallen already. How much she loved him. The very thought brought back the ache to say her name, even as her wicked tongue danced delightfully around his own for dominance and made him forget about everything except the need to plunge deeper still._

_Saliva connected them still when her head fell back with a gasp of his name._

_Subtly changing the angle, digging further, he clenched his teeth with the way her soft, willing body began to clench up once more. Every movement drove her toward paradise, but it was the faint brush of his fingers between them that sent her plummeting into the depths. Her entire body shook in her delirium, a strangled noise followed by a broken, "Kyoya!" that forced the moan from his own lips when his own hips began to jerk wildly with the same euphoria._

_Clutching her close, his breath heavy and uneven, he muttered softly, "I love you, …"_

* * *

Ootori Kyoya woke quite suddenly, sweat dripping from his brow, as he sucked in the uneven sound of his heavy breathing. The faint, subtle sound of flesh on flesh resonated within his mind, as he twisted the silken bed sheet easily between his fingers underneath him. His head dropped into his other hand almost immediately, attempting to collect himself, and he released a half hearted laugh with the realization that he had had that dream _again._

Not even the sleeping pills he had taken could keep him from falling into her embrace. A shiver raced up his spine, phantom fingertips lingering in places he had never been touched before, and taunting him with the knowledge that his traitorous mind refused to let go of the naughty embrace. That it refused to let go of _her,_ despite the fact she was little more than a fantasy his mind had conjured from the depths of his subconscious to plague him on a nightly basis.

Squeezing his eyes shut in frustration only brought forth those dangerously beautiful eyes that haunted him in his dreams, and the Ootori boy sighed into his hand. After a minute or two of self loathing at his traitorous teenage mind, he finally reached for the glasses settled on his nightstand. He was not going to be getting anymore sleep tonight, so he may as well get some work done to hopefully stave off the after effects.

Though, as his feet hit the floor, he supposed he was going to need a shower first.

A rather cold one if the lingering feel of long, luscious legs wrapped around his hips was any indication.

"What a bother," he said softly, once again pondering the reason he had created such an unrealistically beautiful young woman to torture himself with as he shut the bathroom door behind him. It took only a moment to disrobe, the shower turned on full blast when he finally stepped into the chilling stream. Minutes seemed to tick by slowly, before he rested his forehead on the cold tile and allowed a loud sigh to escape him. The phantom scrape of nails across his shoulders refused to leave him, tempting him to rub at the bridge of his nose in frustration at the thought that he might have to resort to more debauchery to rid himself of the sensation.

Perhaps Mitsukuni's assessment had been correct, after all. Perhaps Haruhi's continued presence in the Host Club was affecting him more than he realized, despite Tamaki having finally made his intentions clear with the girl after his almost engagement. Not that he would dare say that his fantasy reminded him of her, they neither possessed the same build or coloration, but perhaps it was merely Haruhi's femininity bringing forth such fervent dreams.

It was something to ponder later, perhaps after he continued with his research on Tamaki's behalf.

* * *

Pushing his glasses up further on his nose, he half smiled at the way Tamaki continued to marvel at the long line of steps leading up to the shrine they were visiting today. "The Higurashi shrine may be more to your taste than the last one," he said, glancing down at the notes he had taken on his tablet. "They are a respectful family of four, having owned the shrine itself for more than three hundred years according to the records I found. The _Obon_ festival they host is usually considered relatively small compared to the others, but it may prove to be more of a private affair like you're hoping for."

"Oh, _magnifique!"_ Tamaki's grin brightened nearly tenfold with the information, as they neared the _torii_ arch near the top. His cheeks clasped between his hands, he asked, "Do you think Haruhi would approve of this one, Kyoya? The other shrine was far larger, but this one already looks just as lovely. Do you think size would make a difference?"

"As I said, the smaller crowd would provide you with more opportunity to honor Haruhi's mother in relative privacy." Kyoya glanced across the shrine once they reached the landing, taking a moment to breathe in the peaceful silence settled there. "She would most likely appreciate it."

Tamaki quickly slipped into a fantasy world of his own, muttering quietly to himself about how Haruhi would react when he brought her to the current shrine with tears shining in his eyes. A stupidly happy smile split his lips, before he hugged himself and loudly exclaimed, "We should have a look around first!"

The Shadow King only tipped his head in agreement, watching silently as the Suoh heir sprang away to pay respects to the shrine, before heading toward the small gift shop set up to one side. Shaking his head, he returned his attention to the tablet in his hands to sort through the rest of the information he had gathered on the shrine with a few swipes of his fingers. Despite the shrine grounds having only been originally constructed a little over two hundred years ago, it appeared that it had several myths attached to a Goshinboku believed to be more than a thousand years old somewhere near the family's home. No doubt it had been the centerpiece when the shrine was built, though it seemed that over time it had slowly become less so as the shrine expanded across the hillside the family owned.

Sweeping his cool gray eyes across the shrine, he found it relatively easy to find the tree in question. Though he took another glance at where Tamaki was adamantly discussing the _Obon_ festival with the family's monk, no doubt the grandfather, he found his feet traveling toward the lone tree with a tilted smirk. It was easy to see how people may have assumed the tree was quite old from a distance, but as he neared the area where it was fenced off, he could not find it within himself to believe such a far fetched legend. The Goshinboku actually looked quite small in comparison to others he had seen on various other shrines across the country, and he doubted that it was little more than five hundred years old.

A few more taps of his tablet screen provided him with more information, as he considered the deeply embedded scar the tree possessed behind its plaited straw rope. The tale told by the shrine spoke of a demon having once been pinned there according to tourist reviews, and he filed the information under something Tamaki would most likely be interested in. It would give him something to share with Haruhi about the location should he decide this was the shrine he wished to take her to.

Focused on digging up every piece of information he possibly could about the legend surrounding the shrine for the next few minutes, Kyoya was only vaguely aware of the sound of a door shutting nearby.

"Okay, mom, but I gotta go now or Yuka will kill me for being late again!"

The conversation quickly deemed unimportant when he realized that the young teenage daughter must be behind him, the Ootori boy did not even bother to look up. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose, swiping away another useless lead concerning the truth behind the Higurashi shrine's myth. Most of it was speculation at best, with many believing that it might have been a rather large black bear that had started the belief there had once been a demon in the area.

It was all rather amusing, if he was being honest with himself.

_"Oh…!_ Hello!"

A shiver rushed down his spine unexpectedly when he heard the young woman acknowledge his presence. The sensation of phantom fingers gliding down the length of his back straightened his posture almost immediately, as his eyes widened a fraction. His grip on his tablet turning his knuckles white, he pivoted on his heel in the direction the girl had called from only to find her missing, and blinked when he heard her shout, "_Mom, we have visitors!_"

The older woman near the family home chuckled lightly behind her hand, before she waved in the opposite direction. "Yes, I can see that, dear."

Whipping his head in the direction of the shrine steps, Kyoya barely caught sight of her messy, lopsided bun bouncing excitedly before it disappeared. Drawing his tablet close to his chest, he sucked in a deep breath through his nose to try and control the unexpected reaction he had had to the sound of her voice. It was almost… _no,_ it was ridiculous to believe that it had sounded at all like his fantasies, despite the way his mind had immediately tipped over and sent him diving deep into the gutter located there.

He just was not getting enough sleep.

Yes, that was all. It certainly did not help that he had not been exposed to any other young women over the course of the weekend, either, though he could not say that he had had such a reaction to any of the frequent guests at the Host Club any other time. He could contribute that to the fact that he was used to the routine, to the guests themselves, though, so he quickly waved it away before it could begin to bring forth more reasons as to why this one girl had somehow caused such a response with just a breathless _"oh."_

"Do you need any help, dear? Are you interested in our Goshinboku?"

The older Higurashi woman proved to be a welcoming balm when she approached him, her motherly smile quickly shoving the feel of nails, the sound of panting, into the back corner of his mind where he preferred it to remain. Readjusting his glasses and clearing his throat politely, the Ootori boy bowed at the waist as he explained, "No, I think I have all the information I need on the subject, ma'am, but thank you."

Her smile only brightened, as she returned the greeting with a light, "My, how polite." The corners of her eyes crinkled when she looked up at the branches of the Goshinboku whistling above them, drawing his attention back to the supposedly ancient tree. "Well, if you need any help, dear, my father will be happy to assist you. He knows all of our shrine's legends best, especially about the Goshinboku, and I'm sure he'd be thrilled to answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you," he replied. "I believe my friend is already doing just that."

A sigh escaped him once the older woman excused herself to return to the house, as he slowly released the death grip he had on the tablet pressed close to his chest. The Goshinboku above him rustled faintly with the wind, seemingly replying with a silent whistle at the thought that perhaps he should have dug up more information on the shrine's resident family when he felt the ghostly return of fingers against his skin with her departure. The information had been deemed insignificant in regards to Tamaki's request originally, but he found himself almost wishing he had pulled up every detail on the family itself when a breathless, _"oh,"_ drifted through his memory.

_"Kkkyooooya!"_

The thought came to a screeching halt before it could fully come to fruition, his fingers already hovering over the necessary keys he would have needed to sort through public records for such information. Lifting his head away from the screen, he suddenly found Tamaki hanging off his arm with a starry eyed expression on his face. The tablet lowered and almost forgotten in that instant, he lifted an eyebrow at the happy tears clinging to Tamaki's lashes.

"Higurashi-san was telling me that his granddaughter leads a _Tokyo Ondo_ dance during the festival, and that she teaches the _Bon Odori_ to the patrons beforehand in case they want to join!" Tamaki gushed. "Haruhi would simply adore that, don't you think?" He swept away from him in another flourish, his arm raised and his head tilted as if he was going to start the dance himself. "The entire Host Club would be delighted!"

Reaching up to push his glasses higher, they flashed in the light with the sudden opportunity that presented itself in that moment. "Perhaps we should all attend then?" he said. It would only take a little push to get the idea stuck in Tamaki's head, after all. "With the smaller crowd size, you could still have plenty of privacy with Haruhi regardless of whether we are all present. Plus it would give the others the chance to honor Haruhi's mother, as well, which would no doubt make her happy in the end."

Immediately lost in his own little world, Tamaki almost shouted, _"Yes!"_ into the silence surrounding them. "It would be a wonderful, fulfilling commoner tradition that would bring us all closer together as a family!"

"Yes." His eyes shadowed by his glasses, Kyoya's lip tilted into a smirk. The necessary contacts were already pulled up without any further prompting from the blonde boy, as the Shadow King easily inserted himself into the date Tamaki had originally envisioned. Having a proper reason to return to the shrine would allow him to kill two birds with one stone, after all, as his father would no doubt wonder at the sudden interest in a relatively unimportant young woman should he have followed his instinct to search through her public school records. "Yes, it would be."

* * *

_His fingers buried into the sloppy, lopsided mess her ornate hairstyle had slowly become with each jarring movement, he grazed his lips across the delicate expanse of her shoulder and up her throat. A soft, lingering kiss placed underneath her chin, he pulled her head further back to gain access to that perfect little "o" her mouth had formed with each shift of his hips behind her, and wasted no time in delving into the sweet cavern awaiting to be plundered._

_"Ohhh," she moaned into his mouth._

_Pulling her back into him rather roughly, delighting in the faint flutter of her molten heat surrounding him, he watched through hooded eyes as she broke away to release that deep, resonating cry he had been seeking. Such a beautiful thing. He wanted to hear it again almost immediately, and his thrusts became short and deep, knowing that the pace would keep her trapped in that moment until he saw fit to let her fall into the paradise he offered._

_Her eyes fluttered open, the deep, dark blue coloration drawing his attention when they shifted into a pearlescent powder blue and back. The ecstasy etched upon her features only tightened his resolve, each movement slow and precise, and he felt his breath leave him in a chuckle at the way she shifted herself against his pelvis. The impatience she felt was clear by the way those pretty orbs narrowed, her mouth twisting, but still he refused to send her plummeting over the edge into the end she sought._

_He would hear her beg first._

_"Kyoya…" she groaned._

_His fingers ghosted across the back of her thigh, driving away the sound of her annoyance hitched in her throat as she gasped at the sensation. Her hips wriggled back and forth insistently with the fleeting touch, attempting to entice him further into her embrace, and he halted the action with a loud smack of her backside._

_"Oh, god," she moaned. "Please…"_

_Chest pressed tightly against her back, he told her what he wanted from her. He told her to beg. If she wanted to reach the end so soon, all she had to do was say so, and he would cease his endless torture upon her silken folds._

_And she never disappointed him._

_"Please, Kyoya." Her voice was soft, embarrassed. "Please fuck me harder."_

_She fell immediately at the first brush of his fingers against her sensitive bundle of nerves when he surged forward at a quicker pace. Her muscles clenched around him, the walls fluttering and urging him toward his own end as her body attempted to milk him of every last drop. It was the way she dropped forward, however, her back creating a deliciously beautiful arch for his eyes to feast upon, that became his undoing. The first jerk of his hips was her only warning, his own broken moan slipping forth when his lips finally met that expanse of heated flesh to place several kisses along her spine._

_A sigh of pleasure escaped her lips, her body becoming limp in the aftermath, but still she sought him with her shimmering eyes. She was vision against the pink comforter beneath her, her gaze soft and loving as she voiced her feelings for him in a breathless little sigh, and he quickly found himself placing more kisses along her shoulder. Wrapped in her sweet embrace, he felt his tongue become heavy with the urge to say her name, to voice his own feelings, but a brush of her fingers along the length of him swept it away just as quickly as it had appeared._

_The sultry look she gave him spoke more than words, and he slipped back into her seductive hold without hesitation._

_There was no better place to be._

* * *

Shooting up from the bed at the sound of his phone blaring next to him, Kyoya grimaced darkly in the direction of the device that had awoken him. His fingers went to his temple immediately, as he contemplated the device just long enough for the shrilling ring to cease and start up again several moments later. Tamaki, no doubt. As he snapped open the device to silence the sound, effectively ignoring his best friend, he grumbled about the other boy knowing better than to wake him before the designated time he preferred.

It was a shame, because he had _actually_ been getting some form of sleep, too.

The fantasies had only gotten worse over the course of the week since he had heard that breathless acknowledgement standing beneath the Goshinboku on the Higurashi shrine. The sound haunted him, and despite the fact he thought it ludicrous that some young woman he had never met could possibly be the subject of his wet dreams, he had quickly taken it upon himself to begin searching through every possible record pertaining to her. Earlier reservations about his father discovering the interest only created multiple backdoors to avoid detection, though he had been even more frustrated to find himself coming up short when it came to the mysterious Higurashi daughter.

Her public files were either corrupted or missing all together. He could not even find a recent high school photograph to satisfy his curiosity, and the allotted time he had dedicated to the research turned into hours of trying to understand _why_ someone would have seemingly erased a shrine maiden from public databases. To make matters worse, what information he did find was confusing at best, considering there was no further documentation than a few encrypted files from her time in middle school about diseases she could not possibly have had so close together without medical assistance.

It was the absence of her picture that frustrated him the most, however. Numerous times he had simply hit a wall. He had easily found captions depicting her as the star of her middle school's cultural festival play where pictures should have been attached to the school's yearbook only to find them missing. He had found several more where she should have been at the head of the school's choir before her ridiculous bout of sickness, and yet those too were somehow absent.

It was as if she had simply become a ghost to the public eye, and he almost found himself fascinated by the exceedingly thorough job when he discovered the corruption becoming worse after she entered highschool. Even her choice in club activities seemed to disappear all together. Only one registry remained where she had signed up for the school's _kyudo_ club as a new student, but the name had been crossed through at a later date when she no doubt stopped attending. Any photographs for the club during that year were nonexistent, despite school records indicating that several students had gone quite far in competition with Higurashi's mysterious daughter among them.

The only solid piece of information he seemed to have found was her name. _Kagome._ He had not allowed the name to roll off his tongue since confirming it against her birth certificate, but had felt almost vindicated in his methods when it had given him pause. Born March 12, 1982 at Sogo Hospital in downtown Tokyo, it appeared that her parents had written the _hiragana_ for her full name to declare her as their evening star. A fitting name if…

_No._

The Ootori boy shook his head, banishing the thought. The phone in his hand continued to vibrate insistently, the indicator flashing to inform him that Tamaki had switched to texting, before he tossed it lightly back onto the nightstand beside his bed. There was still a good hour before he liked to be up and ready for the day, and he had every intention of making the blonde wait as long as possible. No doubt half the texts messages were Tamaki simply crying about it not being healthy to sleep so late when there were preparations still needing to be done for the Host Club's _Obon_ festival trip anyway.

The covers pulled back up over his head to block out the light beginning to stream in through his curtains, Kyoya sighed. His eyes drooped down after only a moment, the groggy, half sleep bringing forth the phantom embrace that wrapped around him and tightened across his chest. He relaxed with the lingering touch, finding it easier to simply give in if it meant he might find another forty or so minutes of sleep before his actual alarm woke him.

Slipping further into the inviting darkness, though, he never heard the quiet, broken sound that escaped his lips.

"_Ka'ome.._."

* * *

_The soft pink curtains fluttered in the wind, as her head lifted off the pillow to blink sleepily toward him when he entered. A small, loving smile stretched across her face, brightening the room, and she let out a sigh of satisfaction at the sight of him crossing the short distance between them. Her pale, alabaster skin almost seemed to shimmer in the early morning light, soft rays of orange highlighting her movement as she rolled onto her back and stretched leisurely._

_He traced the length of her with his eyes, before settling into the inviting part she had created for him with a simple bend of her knee. Then, fisting his fingers into the disarray of soft raven locks framing her, he captured her lips in a gentle, lingering kiss. It lasted for what seemed like an eternity between them, and when he finally pulled away to gaze into her content features, he felt himself smiling back._

_In a soft whisper, she said, "Welcome home, Kyoya."_

* * *

Pushing his glasses up higher, Kyoya chuckled softly under his breath as he watched the rest of the Host Club quickly begin to squabble over who could make a better _toro nagashi_ for Haruhi's mother. Stationed off to the side, the activity provided them with a mild form of seclusion away from the _yagura_ stage, and it was clear that Tamaki had chosen it in hopes of convincing Haruhi to assist him with the task. Which was obviously backfiring with the twins constant commentary and attempts to pull Haruhi away to help them instead, and even the eldest Higurashi woman seemed to be enjoying the show as she discreetly giggled behind her hand while manning the booth.

Racking his eyes across the courtyard, the Ootori boy hummed quietly in disappointment when he failed to locate the mysterious daughter within the crowd once again. The amount of people in attendance was larger than previously expected, and there was little doubt she was somewhere near the _yagura_ stage with her task to teach people the _Bon Odori_ before the dance started. With little under an hour beforehand, however, it seemed that most people had moved on, whether from knowing the dance already or being uninterested in participating. No doubt she had been left with mingling within the crowd to make sure people were happy and occupied, and it made him almost regret convincing Tamaki to bring the entirety of the Host Club on this outing.

Then again, he supposed he should have been better prepared for the antics that resulted in them being forty minutes later than previously scheduled. Haruhi herself had proven to be the most stubborn, making it quite clear when she slammed the door that she and her father would be attending the same temple they always did during _Obon._ It had taken quite a bit of reassurance from Ranka, and perhaps a bribe or two, before the girl had acknowledged them. Even then she had not wished to visit a different location, despite her father's support and involvement in the activity, and it had taken nearly twenty minutes of convincing on both Ranka and Tamaki's part before she had decided to change into her summer kimono. It had all been rather frustrating, to say the least, especially when it appeared she was having an exceptional time now.

He supposed he could not fault the girl for wanting to keep with tradition when it came to the memory of her mother, though. He had had his own reservations when Tamaki had originally brought the idea to his attention, but no amount of logic could have budged the Suoh boy from wanting to make sure this _Obon_ festival was as memorable as possible for Haruhi.

No doubt it would be, too, considering the lengths the Higurashi family went to honor the spirits potentially reuniting with their families on the shrine grounds. Lanterns had lined every step leading to the courtyard, the soft glow beckoning the eye to the _torii_ high above, and had left the majority of the Host Club in awe at the sight. The shrine itself had transformed overnight into an endless sea of lights, leading to a well maintained and polished altar surrounded by _mukae-bi_ to help guide any wandering spirits to the offering provided by visiting patrons. The serene atmosphere it created had brought tears to Haruhi's eye when Tamaki had led her and her father there to leave their own offering when they had first arrived, and it was then that Kyoya knew he had made the correct decision in helping his friend.

Mysterious daughter or not.

Though, as he felt the whispering touch of phantom fingers gliding up his chest at the thought, he—

_"Higurashi-san!"_

His glasses flashing immediately in the direction of the joyous yell, Kyoya could have sworn he felt his heart stop for a moment when a young woman turned on her heel in the distance toward the voice. Obscured slightly by the crowd separating them, he forced himself to breath as he watched sections of her raven colored locks shift further out of place, despite being neatly woven into an intricate hairstyle he recognized all too well. An ornate, beautifully crafted style that he had buried his fingers in while they…

It was _her._ He grew more confident in that unbelievable realization when he took an uncertain step in her direction, his heart skipping several beats with the way her large, dark cerulean colored eyes reflected the flickering lantern light surrounding her. He could almost hear the sound of her voice beckoning him across the distance, _welcoming him home_, before that breathless little _"oh"_ filtered across his thoughts with the way her lips parted briefly in confusion.

The sight of her tense, awkward smile blooming into fruition washed the thought away in an instant, as his gray eyes slanted toward the boy practically beaming in her presence. He had easily forgotten about him for a moment. An admirer, perhaps? The Ootori boy could already feel the possessive need to crush him on multiple platforms rearing its ugly head, especially when she began to pull at the end of her kimono sleeve and looked away uncomfortably. It was difficult to discern from his current location whether it was from the boy's enthusiasm or what he was talking to her about, but both viable options quickly set his teeth on edge at the possibility.

Without so much as a glance toward his friends Kyoya prowled across the courtyard, his stride lengthening with each passing step, as his sharp gaze narrowed upon the sight of her sidestepping the boy's attempt to reach out for her hand. The Shadow King felt himself bristle at the way the boy insistently reached for her again, causing her to turn away from him when she rejected the boy yet again with a clear, definitive step in the other direction. It was obvious he was not getting the hint. He still had that stupidly enthusiastic smile plastered across his face, after all.

"— ou'd love it, Higurashi-san! It's the number one box office hit in America right now, so I was hoping that next Saturday we could…"

Stepping up behind her, his glasses flashed menacingly in the lantern light. Kyoya allowed a small smirk to cross his lips at the way the other boy trailed off quietly when he finally noticed him from over her shoulder, his face twisting in alarm when he seemed to recognize him in the next second. The superiority that blossomed at the sight of the commoner gaping like a fish was short lived, however, as the young Higurashi woman abruptly turned on her heel to face him with the change.

It _really_ was her.

She was _real,_ his mysterious nightly visitor, and, _god,_ she was beautiful.

_"Kagome,"_ he breathed. Kyoya felt like the wind had been knocked out of him when she blinked up at him in confusion with those uniquely blue eyes, her brow creasing downward at the sound of his voice. Did she not… recognize him?

"Do I…?" she paused, tilting her head. "Do I know you?"

The other boy seemed to shake himself out of his stupor then, snapping his mouth shut, and reaching out to once again try and grab Kagome's hand. "Higurashi-san?" he asked, concern coloring his voice, though his eyes never left the young Ootori.

Kyoya's focus snapped toward the motion, feeling that ugly, possessive feeling well up inside his chest despite the hurt that had flashed with her question, and stepped around her to deter the commoner with a slight sneer. Kagome gasped lightly behind him with the action, unknowingly sending a shiver up his spine, and Kyoya felt the feeling in his chest tighten. "I believe she made it _quite clear_ the first several times that she did not want you manhandling her," he stated, pushing up his glasses, "did she _not?"_

"W-well, I… I…"

The way the other boy flushed in embarrassment, his eyes flickering between them as he returned to gaping like a fish, _almost_ satisfied the Shadow King. _Almost._

"I'm… I'm sorry, Ootori-sama!" He bowed deeply then, stuttering, "I did not realize t-that Higurashi-san was… well, I… I would never—!"

"Hojo-kun," Kagome sighed, "we talked about this."

The boy looked stricken then, as he said, "I just… you moved to a different school than most of us, and I just… I hoped that you hadn't…"

"I'm _sorry."_ Kyoya glanced down at her from the corner of his eye when she stepped beside him, and felt the satisfaction he sought finally bloom at the way the other boy clenched his fist and looked away from them. There was no doubt they made a striking pair beneath the lantern light, and it was clear that the other boy was misinterpreting the sight of them standing so close together. "The answer is _still_ no."

"I-I understand." His smile wobbled, though he refused to look at them again. "Ootori-sama is quite the catch."

Kagome only blinked at the sight of him suddenly turning and walking away, as she asked, _"...what?"_

Kyoya chuckled, his smirk returning, and watched as her brow creased down into that confused little arch at the sound. He considered the reaction for a moment, wondering once more if she _truly_ did not recognize him. Was he the only one affected? It seemed almost _more_ far fetched than the fact that his fantasy woman was literally standing next to him, especially with the way she pursed her lip and turned to really consider him with a little tilt of her head. _But,_ then again, perhaps she was merely trying to place him as the Ootori's third son, as there was little doubt she had heard of him a time or two.

It was hard to tell, and his chest ached with the thought that perhaps she did not know him at all.

Maybe he really was the only one.

She bit her lip, saying, "I feel like I _know_ you from somewhere. Have we met?"

"I did visit a few weeks ago with my friend," he admitted after a moment. He noted the way she scrunched up her nose with the sentence, obviously not satisfied with the answer. "I believe you were leaving to visit someone at the time, but perhaps you recognize me from then?"

_"No,"_ she sighed softly. "That's not right. You look familiar, but there's _something…_ it's probably someone else."

Kyoya felt his own brow shift with the conversation, as he caught the faint coloration that stained her nose when she suddenly looked away from him. He looked _familiar?_ ...but there was _something…_ The Ootori felt his mouth hang open ever so slightly when he quickly began to realize _why_ it must be that she did not seem to recognize him if she was having the same nightly visits. "_Of course_."

"Hm?" Kagome hummed, looking back up at him.

Having her attention, Kyoya reached up to grasp the edge of his glasses and immediately slid them off his nose. His vision shifted without the corrective lenses, turning the world around them into a blurry, dotted mess of lights, but he could clearly see the way her mouth opened into that telltale little _"oh"_ that ensnared and captivated him all at once when she gasped.

_"Kyoya…"_

His heart skipped another beat at the soft utterance of his name, as he took a step toward her to brush his knuckles across her cheek. "Hello, Kagome," he replied just as softly, before releasing a small amused huff at the way she reddened with the familiarity in which he spoke her name. He almost could not help himself when his fingers brushed down her arm to take her hand, pulling the soft, pale alabaster skin up to his mouth so he could place a light, lingering kiss there. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"I-I…! You and… _and…!"_

Hooking his glasses onto the edge of his obi, Kyoya could not quite describe the immense joy he found in the way she suddenly could not seem to speak at the realization of who exactly he was to her. There was little doubt as to whether or not she was having the dreams too with how flushed she was becoming, the flickering lantern light only highlighting the brilliant hue as it sank further down and out of sight beneath her clothes. It made him wonder just how red she could become, how low it sank, and his eyes became hooded when he tugged lightly on her hand to pull her into him with the thought.

Kagome gasped, grasping the parting in his kimono, as she stared up at him with huge eyes.

Leaning into her, Kyoya shuddered with the feel of her hot breath on his neck when he whispered into her ear. "Are you all right, Kagome?" He pulled away slightly to look down upon her when whatever she wanted to say back seemed to catch in her throat. Chuckling lightly, he put the back of his other hand onto her forehead, and continued, "You look rather flushed. Do you have a fever? Should I call someone for you?"

"You… you…!" She pushed away from him then, stumbling a bit, as she reached up to touch her flaming face. A nervous laugh suddenly erupted from her throat, her eyes shifting away from him, and she waved the flirtatious tone of his voice away with what she said. _"Heh,_ yeah, _...um,_ I have been feeling a little under the weather lately. I should, _uh,_ I should go lay down!"

Blinking at the sudden change in dynamic, Kyoya smirked rather smugly at the way she tried to steer the conversation away from where he had intended it to go. Was she _shy?_ It was not something he had expected from his fantasy woman, but then again, he supposed he had not originally expected for her to turn out to be an actual real life shrine maiden, either. He reached out his hand toward her, as he offered, "Allow me to assist you."

_"Uh,_ no, that's okay!" she continued to laugh.

His eyes molten silver, Kyoya caught her eye when she looked back at him nervously and seemed to be unable to look away from the flickering light dancing across the surface. His hand still between them in a silent gesture, he whispered, "I'm certain I can help you with _whatever_ you may need, Kagome." His fingers tilted a little in a beckoning motion, making her mouth fall back open into that little gasp he found himself fascinated by. "Anything you _desire."_

She sucked in a breath, her face the color of a tomato at the implication.

"I would be happy to _oblige,_ my lady."

"I-I… Kyoya-san…!"

The Shadow King felt a twinge at the honorific she attached to his name.

"_Excuse me!_"

Then she fled, hiking up the edge of her luscious purple kimono patterned with black sakura blossoms, and Kyoya could do little more than watch her leave as she disappeared into the crowd. Allowing his hand to finally fall, he quickly loosened his glasses from his obi to slide them gingerly back up onto the bridge of his nose and into place. His smirk returned when he caught sight of her rushing back toward the house in the back, but not before taking a glance behind her to make certain she was not being followed.

He supposed, in that moment, it was better this way. After all, what fun would it be if he did not have to chase her even a little? A simple game of cat and mouse. A game he was certain to win given her reaction.

"Kyoya-senpai, did you know that girl?"

"**Yeah, Kyoya-senpai! Who was she?**"

Turning on his heel toward Haruhi and the twins, he quickly noted that Mori and Honey seemed to be attempting to cheer up a dramatically sulking Tamaki off to the side. He pushed his glasses up higher, as he smiled somewhat softly at the question. "Yes."

"**Well, who was she?**" the twins mimicked each other, both of them leaning heavily on Haruhi with devilish smiles at the look on the Shadow King's face. The girl between them only blinked, wondering at the slight change in his normally plastic smile.

_"Kagome,"_ he replied. His glasses flashed in the light. "I know her quite well, if you must know."

"She's very pretty, Kyoya-senpai."

Allowing a soft, amused sound to escape him, he glanced back toward where his mysterious woman had rushed off to. "She's lovely," he almost whispered, feeling the warm, lingering embrace snaking around his chest now that she was gone, and wondered if perhaps _that_ was why she had turned so shy around him. Surely she felt it, too, if her flaming face was any indication.

"For a _commoner,"_ Hikaru muttered softly to Kaoru.

Haruhi smiled a little herself, clearly noticing something the twins had not as she bumped Hikaru underneath the ribs.

_"Moooommmyy,_ tell Haruhi that I made her the best _toro nagashi!_"

Not even Tamaki could break the spell Kyoya found himself under, however, as he quietly began to calculate the best way to integrate himself into Higurashi Kagome's life. Having already attempted to go through her nonexistent records, he knew that the best possible way to find out all of her secrets was by asking the girl herself, and the soft, lingering scrape of nails against his skin told him that that would be the best way possible in the end.

His fantasy woman and her secrets.

What better game to play?

* * *

**Note: **Kagome's full name when written out derives from the characters for "evening" and a star shape, which can be interpreted to "Evening Star," i.e. the planet Venus, which so happens to be named after the Roman Goddess of love, beauty, desire, fertility, sex, prosperity and victory. I tried to incorporate all of these dimensions into this piece from this one neat little fact about our favorite heroine.

I may write a second part for this in which you get to see Kyoya's attempts at wooing his Venus, but for now it's only a one-shot while I skip off to write another piece I've been thinking about for the last several days.

**!** I-am-Anonymous-Trash was so lovely and drew art for this piece, and you should all look at it like right nooooowww on dA

_Please review!_ They make me happy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part II**

Twisting underneath the covers, the raven haired young woman released a faint, aching moan into the silence of her room. Her eyes darted back and forth beneath her fluttering lashes, as her thighs shuddered and tilted off the bed into a pretty arch. Feet caught in the pink comforter, it slid further down across the expanse of skin where her shirt had ridden up as a result of her nightly routine. The movement caused goosebumps to appear in its wake, and forced an audible gasp from her throat at the added stimulation. Sweat gathering on her brow, one hand clutching desperately at the pillow that had been pushed high up on her headboard, the quiet sound of her voice finally drifted forth in a broken syllable.

"_K'oya…!_"

Tangled locks trapped beneath her and pulling her head back, her entire body seemed to give, as she finally sank back into the comfort of her bed with a quiet, pleased sigh. The euphoria etched itself across her relaxed features, before she bit her lip and twisted herself up as if prompted by an unseen force. Caught in the blanket wrapped around her legs and her knee meeting the edge of the bed, the young woman released a yelp when she was unexpectedly sent tumbling out of her dream when she met the cold floor below.

_"Ow…"_ the Higurashi girl whimpered. Allowing herself to lay there for a moment or two in her embarrassment as she fully awoke, she felt her face flush when the faint, phantom feel of fingers gripped insistently along the back of her thighs. Reaching blindly for the blanket that had helped in her untimely fall, she pulled it up and over her head with a strangled attempt to hide the scream of frustration that desperately wanted to spill forth. The sound caught in her throat as a half-choked whine, muffled slightly by the thick material covering her face, as she squeezed her eyes shut as tight as possible.

Shuddering only somewhat from the cold, Kagome quickly pulled the thick comforter between her teeth when her attempt to block out the feel of Kyoya's insistence only brought forth the memory of his molten gaze watching her like a hawk. Her thighs began to rub together instinctively, despite her efforts, as she felt the faint, whispering caress of his fingers in a place she desperately wanted… _needed…_

_No!_

A soft glow pierced through the blanket surrounding her, casting shadows about her room, as she panted heavily through the fabric she had stuffed in her mouth. The barrier only dampened the sensation, however, and she found herself releasing a low, wanton sound of longing when those insistent, greedy fingers were quickly replaced by a deeper, penetrating caress that had her seeing stars. Her barrier wavering slightly, she released a gasp when her traitorous brain brought forth an image of Kyoya beneath her, watching her as _she…_ and then it shattered like glass around her.

Immediately clamping a hand over her mouth when the first needy moan spilled from her lips, she could only hope that she had not woken her mother in the room over with the sound. Already embarrassed beyond belief, the _last_ thing she wanted was for her mother to find her thrusting out her chest like an offering at the mental image of her mounds quickly finding themselves at home in Kyoya's… _"Nnnghh!"_ Fisting her other hand in her pajama bottoms to stop herself from following the burning path Kyoya's ghostly caress paved across her flesh, Kagome could only whine softly at the desperate need to bury those fingers into his dark hair that followed.

Caught between reality and the dream Kyoya was obviously still having, the modern day priestess could do little more than rock her hips when the sensation started to become too much. Tears of frustration started to gather on her lashes, because all she wanted… all she _needed_ was for him to… she _just…_

"Pl'se," she whispered into her hand, the sound muffled. _"...K'oya."_

Her eyes rolling back, one glistening tear rushing down her cheek with her fluttering lashes, she felt her entire body jerk when he seemed to sense her desperation to finally just be able to _touch him_. She did not even _know_ him, but… he was _real._ She had _known_ he was real, and she could see him there, offering her his hand, flirting, _teasing,_ as those molten silver eyes stared up at her from beneath hooded, pleasure filled lashes and his hands settled roughly around her hips to help guide her find the...

_Oh god!_

The overlap morphed into that smug little smirk of his, and she barely contained the noise that the expression drug from the back of her throat. He was so, _so…!_ Just the desire to wipe that satisfied look from his face sent her spiraling back into the dream he was having, as she felt the rough caress of his mouth locked tight against her own. Her tongue heavy with the sensation of his wrapping around it in an ancient, saliva filled dance, she bit into the flesh of her palm when she opened her mouth and felt the urge to replicate the motion.

Kagome shuddered, the pain throwing her off the edge unexpectedly, and she could _feel_ Kyoya's satisfaction when he joined her with a muffled, distant cry of her name in the back of her mind. His phantom fingers clutched her close, the sensation sending a few more glistening tears cascading down her face, because _she…_

Then it vanished. The sensation gone in an instant, she felt her entire body sag in relief. Knowing that the after effect must have woken him at last, Kagome almost laughed at the bitter smile that stretched across her lips with the lingering thought that he was _somewhere else_ again. That despite the nightly, phantom visits within her room, he might _never_ come back. That it would be all her fault, too, because she had _stupidly ran away from him_, even though she… _she…_

"Kyoya… I..." she whispered into the dark.

* * *

_BEEP BEEP BEEEEPP BEEEPPPP_

Jolting up from where she had fallen asleep on the floor, Kagome frantically smacked her alarm clock until the dreaded sound finally silenced itself. She released a quiet, aching sigh afterward, rubbing at the crick that had developed in her neck over the last few hours. Pouting slightly as she got to her feet, the Higurashi girl stretched leisurely for a moment, before kicking her fallen comforter out of the way and halfway under the bed so she would not trip over it like she had the week prior.

"Kagome dear, breakfast is ready!"

Having showered the night before, she grabbed the fresh uniform draped across the back of her computer chair with a hollered, "Okay, mama!" and set about getting ready for school. The routine habitually ingrained over the years, it was not long before she was buttoning up her navy blue blazer and patting down her pleated, checker patterned skirt to make sure everything was in place properly. Satisfied after a tiny adjustment to the bow tied around her neck, she nodded at her reflection in her vanity mirror, knowing that every second counted against her rushing for the bus if she took too long.

Stepping back to grab for her backpack, Kagome yelped when she stumbled over the edge of the blanket still sticking out from underneath her bed. She caught herself before she hit her head, and quickly whipped her gaze down to glare heatedly at the object with an aggravated huff. _"Stupid,"_ she muttered, blaming the silver eyed devil that haunted her dreams for the near mishap.

It really was just all his fault.

The brief thought opened up a floodgate within her mind, and she bit her lip rather harshly when she remembered how warm and solid Kyoya had been when he tugged her into his chest during their annual _Obon_ festival. How utterly weak in the knees she had become with just the feel of his breath across her ear, and how his rich, mellow voice had made her make an absolute fool of herself. Touching her cheek lightly when her face began to flush, she tried to shake away the memory of his liquid silver eyes before it shifted and dove straight into the gutter she knew was waiting just along the edge.

Now was _so_ not the time, especially when she was about to go down and have breakfast with her family.

Allowing her eyes to linger on the pink fabric innocently laying on her floor for a moment, Kagome steadied herself and shouldered her backpack with a visible shake of her head. _Get it together, girl,_ she told herself, as she finally opened her bedroom door and stepped into the hallway to make the journey downstairs.

Bouncing down the steps two at a time, the young Higurashi girl paused in the doorway when she noticed an odd splash of color added to the kitchen table.

"There you are," her mother smiled, setting a full plate on the table for her. "I was starting to wonder what was taking you so long. You're usually in such a rush."

Blinking at the beautiful, decorative display of purple roses rather owlishly, Kagome wondered if maybe her mother had gotten a new suitor and not bothered to tell anyone. They had definitely not been there the night before, and she was fairly positive that there was no way she could have gone to the florist shop and back this early in the morning.

"Souta already left for school," her mother continued, seemingly ignoring the added addition to the table, "so go ahead and eat up, dear. I know you don't want to miss your bus."

Dropping her backpack by the chair, Kagome said, _"Uh…_ mama?"

_"Mm?"_

"What is this?" Kagome asked, watching as her mother followed her gaze toward the flowers.

Clapping her hands, her mother brightened. "Oh, Kagome, I completely forgot, these came for you this morning! Aren't they just lovely?" Watching the way Kagome's mouth dropped at the declaration, she chuckled humorously at the oblivious, flabbergasted look that crossed her face. Pulling a decorative card from the pocket of her apron, she waved it through the air with a beaming smile. "I'd thought maybe that young Hojo boy had sent them. He's always had an eye for you, dear, and he was always bringing those medicinal items over when he thought you were sick."

Frozen beneath her mother's immediate gushing, Kagome felt like a fish with how her mouth opened and closed time and again. _They're for…_ "...me?" she squeaked, unable to look away from the enticing display of color the vibrant roses created against the tabletops dark backdrop.

Using the card to hide her mirth, she only nodded at her daughter with twinkling eyes.

"B-but… _who?"_

"I was hoping you could tell _me_ that, Kagome dear!" her mother said. Holding out the card, she giggled at the way her daughter robotically took the little decorative square with both hands. "I don't remember you having mentioned a young man in your life since, _well…"_

_Inuyasha._

The unmentioned name seemed to snap her out of her stupor, as Kagome brought the card close to her chest. She glanced away from the little tilt to her mother's lip, knowing that she had had high hopes about someday having grandchildren with tiny puppy ears to tweak at every given opportunity. Some things were just not meant to be, though, and her time stuck in the Meidou, fighting a malevolent spider attempting to suck her inside a jewel along with it, had drastically changed whatever might have been.

In the end, she was honestly happy just knowing he was still her best friend. Even if they were separated by five hundred years and a magic well that no longer worked, she knew that Inuyasha would have happily been there to tease her wholeheartedly over a _silly flower pot._

Not to mention the, _well…_ she probably would not have ever told him _that._

Or _anybody,_ for that matter.

Her mother waved away the awkward silence with a smile, saying, "I'm just delighted to know that you have such a thoughtful suitor, dear. You'll have to tell me about him sometime." Putting a hand to her face, she sighed blissfully at a happy memory of her late husband that came to mind. "Maybe you'll even bring him home someday to me and your grandfather!"

_"M-mom!"_ Kagome groaned, feeling her face darken.

"Though, I am curious, Kagome dear—"

Finally glancing down at the card she still had a death grip on, Kagome sputtered at the words, unable to quite register what her mother was saying.

_Kagome,_

_I hope you find these as enchanting as I find you._

It was the name underneath that stilled her heart and abruptly made it beat again, though.

"—where did you meet him?" her mother paused. "Does he go to your school?"

Snapping her attention back to the beautiful arrangement set on the table, the young Higurashi girl felt her mouth open in absolute wonder. Flushing completely beneath her mother's scrutiny, she felt like her heart had leapt straight into her throat as she found herself unable to keep the bittersweet love song she often sung in her dreams from forming on her lips over and over again.

_Kyoya._

_Kyoya.._

_Kyoya…_

* * *

_Her fingers threaded into the locks along the nape of his neck, as her mouth slanted across his. Holding his jaw tenderly with her other hand, she released a breathless sound the moment he began to prod insistently for a taste of her. Her lips parted without hesitation, happy to let him devour every inch, as she knocked her tongue against his between them. The sound that resonated from deep within his throat and into her open mouth made her shudder, but it was the first brush of his fingers that caused her to release him with a desperate moan._

_Burying her face against his throat, she gasped, "Please…!"_

_He only chuckled at her, those greedy fingers of his parting her dripping, wet center from behind, as he used his other hand to pull her against the proof of his need for her. He teased her then, running his fingers lightly across her burning core, and held her tight the moment she began to squirm within his hold._

_So enticingly close to what she knew would fulfill her ache, she nipped at his neck. The unexpected pain made him jerk, but she quickly found the wind knocked from her lungs when he trapped her against the floor beneath them. Panting heavily, caged as she was, she looked up at him from beneath sooty lashes. Begging him, pleading with the look alone, and hoping that he would take the plunge to satisfy them both._

_He was never one to give in so easily, so soon, though, and it frustrated her to no end._

_Feeling him return to teasing her, his fingers a whisper against her flesh and his liquid silver eyes watching her, she—_

* * *

"..._ome-chan!_"

Groggily batting at the object digging into the side of her face, the Higurashi girl mumbled, "'_ot no', K'oya… just..._"

The poking intensified, as another feminine voice hissed, _"Kagome-chan!"_

Attempting to rub the sleep out of her eyes, Kagome lifted her head and blinked at the sight of Eri's horrified face against the harsh classroom lighting. The silence of the room caused her back to stiffen abruptly, suddenly realizing that every gaze was settled on her in equal amounts of mock horror and amusement. Turning her head slowly, she released a low, quiet whine when she found herself face to face with the narrowed, displeased eyes of her math teacher.

"Welcome back to the realm of the living, Higurashi-san."

Silently she prayed, knowing there was no use.

"Since you seem to think my class is so easy that you can sleep through it," the teacher snipped, "you won't mind answering the equation on the board."

Her brain only firing at half capacity, she stupidly said, _"Uh…!"_ as the numbers staring back at her from the white board quickly became a jumbled, chaotic mess that she would not have been able to decipher even on a good day.

_"Now,_ Higurashi-san. We're all waiting."

_"Ah…?"_ Oh _god,_ she hated math.

The teacher's lip became a very thin line, as he said, "Kindly wait in the hallway, won't you, Higurashi-san. I'd like to have a discussion with you after class."

The humiliation afterward was almost more than she could handle, as she apologized over and over again about the disturbance. Beyond embarrassed as the teacher went over the necessity for a proper night's sleep, she felt her face become a flaming mess as she tried and failed not to think about what a _proper night's sleep_ was quickly becoming for her lately. Thoroughly chided, she only nodded in agreement until she was finally released from the clutches of her math class and allowed to return to her desk.

The look on Eri's face immediately made her wary, and she just _knew_ that somehow Kyoya was going to make her day worse. It was bad enough that he was already making her mother fall all over herself with each new purple rose he had sent to the shrine over the last week and a half. The woman was practically beside herself with how sweet and thoughtful he was, so she _certainly_ did not need her high school friends to become aware of her handsome nightly visitor.

She was not sure if she could take it if they did.

"I can't believe you fell asleep in class like that, Kagome-chan," Eri giggled, trying to hide her amusement behind her hand.

"Don't remind me," Kagome said, releasing a long, drawn out sigh.

Eri's face turned mischievous, her eyes slanting, as she asked, "Well, are you going to tell me about it?"

"Uh, tell you about _what?"_ She regretted falling for the bait _instantly._

Eri lifted her textbook to hide her face, as she allowed it to twist into a near orgasmic expression. Batting her eyelashes up at Kagome from an angle, she almost choked on her own laughter when she breathed, _"K'oya!"_

The universe hated her, she decided.

"You were _drooling_ all over your desk!" The other girl did not even give the Higurashi girl the chance to redden completely before she barrelled into the next set of questions she already had lined up. "Who is he? Do I know him? Does he go to school here? He must be someone you know _really_ well for him to make you dream about him like _that,_ Kagome-chan!"

Absolutely, positively, one hundred percent _hated_ her.

Eri gasped then, whispering harshly, "Oh my _god,_ you remembered to use protection, right?"

Sputtering like mad, Kagome hissed, _"Eri!"_

"What? I'm just making _sure!"_ Eri shook her short, shoulder length hair with a disappointed, pursed look crossing her features. Ignoring the way Kagome immediately started to deny any kind of activity of _that_ nature, she waved her hand. "It's okay to be curious, Kagome-chan. I'm pretty sure _everyone_ is at our age."

The textbook thankfully still hiding the conversation somewhat, Kagome released a tortured groan. _Don't think about it. Don't think about it,_ she chanted to herself, trying to push away the dark, silver eyed image that crossed her mind with the mention. "Eri, it… it _isn't…_ we _haven't..."_ She choked in embarrassment, whispering, "Why would you _think_ that?"

"It's not _my_ fault it sounded like it was _good,"_ Eri huffed. A pout formed on her lips, as she pushed forward without another thought. "Aren't you going to tell me _anything_ about him? What does he look like? Is he cute? Rough around the edges? You like that, right?"

Burying her face into her hands, the Higurashi girl decided her only consolation prize was that Kyoya had not been having the dream himself. Lord only knew how exactly she would explain _that_ to anyone, let alone her _teacher_ that had kicked her out of class for falling asleep during the lesson.

Watching as Kagome put her cupped face down on her desk, Eri gasped, "Don't tell me he's another delinquent, Kagome-chan!" Raven locks only shook in response to the question, but the action did little to satisfy her knowing that her friend was slowly dying of discomfort. "We all thought for sure that you'd try to give Hojo-kun a chance after you gave up on the last one!"

_"Ughhh!"_ Kagome's head shot up, as she moaned, "I keep telling you guys that I have zero interest in Hojo-kun." She really did _not_ want to have this conversation, and she was almost willing to say anything to make sure she would not have it again in the future. "Please don't accept any more requests for me to go to the movies with him, Eri-chan. I _promise_ that he isn't a delinquent. Inuyasha was just… _just…_ he wasn't really anything anyway, okay?"

"Well, how am I supposed to _know_ when you won't tell me anything about him," she tutted. Pinning her with a knowing, sideways glance, she added, "And we both know that you were head over heels for Inuyasha until you two finally decided to break up."

_Once upon a time, maybe._ She _really_ hoped her friends would forget all about that.

"Come on, girl, just tell me _something,"_ Eri begged. "Like, _um,_ where did you two meet?"

"I don't know where he goes to school." She released an exasperated sigh with the sentence, deciding to finally give a little if only to get the other girl off her back. A little white lie never really hurt now and then, anyway. "We met at the _Obon_ festival hosted at the shrine, and I haven't seen him since. For all I know he could be some university student."

Eri squeaked rather loudly at the information, whispering, _"Obon_ wasn't that long ago, and you… _you're…!"_

She knew immediately from the look that Eri cast at her that there was more. There was _always_ more.

"You must have it _really bad_, Kagome-chan." Eri's eyes twinkled humorously, as she lowered the textbook between them with the signal of the bell for class. Giggling over the sound of their history teacher starting the new lesson, she whispered, "I bet he's a real looker."

Oh _god,_ he was, and she was pretty sure he _knew_ it, too.

Her traitorous mind bringing forth that dark, silver eyed image she had shoved away beforehand, Kagome quickly found herself spiraling at the memory of him looking down at her while they were standing close together.

Eri only giggled louder at the way her ears reddened.

* * *

The Higurashi girl released a quiet, grateful sigh when she was finally able to toe off her shoes by the front door upon arriving home. Having been thoroughly grilled by her three friends during the entire bus ride about her _Obon hottie_, as they so _tastefully_ decided to dub him, she knew that she had let entirely too much slip without needing to check her rapidly vibrating phone. She had tried to stay firm, _really,_ she had, but those girls were absolutely _ravenous._ Just the thought of a boy capable of leaving her aching for him after only one festival meeting a few weeks ago was enough to send them into a tizzy.

_If only they knew._

Already trying to forget the whole experience and knowing that that would be next to impossible the next few weeks, Kagome patted quietly toward the kitchen. Her high school friends would not be satisfied, _ever,_ until they managed to catch a glimpse of her mysterious _Obon hottie_, and she could only hope she had deterred them enough that they would not come prowling the shrine looking for him. The last thing her mother needed was three horny teenage girls trying to uncover some secret boy they thought she was hiding in her closet, after all, and it was not like they would find him there anyway.

Pushing the thought away when she poked her head around the corner, Kagome called, "I'm home!"

Only the vibrant splash of purple colored roses answered her.

Humming a little at the sight of the empty kitchen, she shrugged after a moment and moved to make sure the beautiful flowers still had enough water to satisfy them. Plucking lightly at the petals with a fond smile, her elbows leaned onto the kitchen table, she wondered if her mother had left to pick up Souta or to get something from the grocery. A quick assessment of the room allowed her to spy the little note attached to the fridge, and she returned to maintaining the roses after she discovered it was the latter.

The poor decorative vase was steadily overflowing with each new blossom sent every morning, but Kagome found herself almost reluctant to part with even a single one as she slowly infused them with a bit more of her holy energy. The blossoms happily soaked up the attention, visibly perking up where a few had wilted along the edges, and she found herself slowly kicking up one leg as she considered them. They were beautiful, full and vibrantly colored, and she could not stop the little giggle that escaped when she wondered if Kyoya had personally handpicked each one to send only the best with what they meant.

He _knew,_ after all, she was certain, considering the little note that had come attached.

_Enchantment; love at first sight._

It was all stupidly romantic, and once again Kagome had to mentally smack herself with the reminder that she knew next to nothing about the boy other than his name and how much he liked to—

_No._

_No._

_No._

Her mind dipping into the dark place she tried so hard not to think about all day, she dropped her face onto the table with a strangled sound of frustration. Allowing herself the chance to slowly bang her forehead against the wooden surface, she silently cursed the silver eyed devil that refused to stop haunting her every step.

_"Uhhh,_ what are you doing?"

Stiffening, Kagome whipped her head up to watch as her little brother dropped his backpack by the kitchen door. Her face quickly became a flaming mess underneath his assessment, and she pouted with a growled, _"Nothing,_ go away."

Souta only shrugged, saying, "You have that look on your face again."

Her eyebrow twitching, Kagome hissed, "I'll _kill_ you, twerp."

Her little brother was not deterred, though, as his entire face twisted up in amusement. He tucked both of his hands underneath his chin, leaning forward dramatically, and gifted her with his dreamiest, most heartstruck expression. "Oh, _Kyooooyyyyyaaa!"_

Releasing a war cry, Kagome launched herself at him with a vengeance.

Managing to slip just out of her reach, Souta snorted when she slid straight into the opposite wall. "Oh _god,_ you look… you look…!" He pointed at her, unable to stop the bubbling laughter, but it was the way her dark cerulean colored orbs narrowed menacingly that made the sound quickly die in his throat. He made a tactical retreat with the look, quickly scurrying up the stairs to the second floor before she had the chance to pounce on him again.

"Get back here!" Kagome shouted, growling at the kissy faces he started making from the second landing.

_"Nghh!"_ Souta mocked, sticking his tongue out and rushing for his room.

Ready to take the fight upstairs, the Higurashi girl hit the first stair when the sound of the front door made her pause. Clutching the banister, she felt her heart pick up unexpectedly at the shiver that rushed up her spine. Her features slowly melting into confusion, she raised her other hand to steady the rapidly beating muscle, and could have sworn it stopped beating altogether when her mother called for her.

"Ah, Kagome—"

Greedy, insistent fingers danced across her flesh suddenly, making her breath hitch.

"—you have a visitor!"

Her raven colored locks becoming a cloud with how quickly she turned her head toward the door, Kagome felt her mouth run dry at the sight of the boy adjusting his glasses and holding several of her mother's grocery bags in the hallway. Appearing immensely satisfied with himself, he returned her mother's friendly, pleased smile with an enchanting one of his own that slowly slipped into a smirk when it turned in her direction. He caught her eye then, from over the top of his rimless glasses, and she fisted her hand in the front of her blazer as she felt her heart kick start itself back to life. Kagome gasped, unable to look away from the bottomless molten silver pit that beckoned her from across the distance.

Her mother's smile flickered between them, as she said, "I'll take those now, dear."

"Uh… you…" Oh _god,_ why could she not speak?

Kyoya only waved away the suggestion, causing his white, long sleeved shirt to crease slightly at the edges, as he returned his attention to her mother. "I'd be happy to set them wherever you'd like, Higurashi-san," he said, returning to the award winning smile from before. "It's really no problem."

_"Ah!"_

_Oh no,_ Kagome internally screamed, _look at mama's face!_

There was little doubt that the older woman was already envisioning little silver eyed grandchildren running merrily around her feet, and the thought alone was almost enough to send Kagome scampering up the stairs after her brother in tactical retreat.

"That's so sweet of you, Kyoya dear!" Her mother perked up, her eyes twinkling. "You've been so helpful already, I'd love it if you were able to stay for dinner."

Kyoya preened, saying, "That would be delightful, Higurashi-san. I'd love to stay."

_Oh no. Oh noooo. Oh no Oh no OhnoOhnoOhnoOhno._

The Higurashi girl squeaked, feeling her face start to flush with the embarrassing situation. Immediately she blamed _him,_ that stupidly satisfied, smirking devil that was easily sweeping her poor, innocent, unaware mother off her feet. The urge to _run_ rooted itself deep within her bones when another sweep of phantom fingers brushed along her inner thigh, and she noticed that that leering devil had turned his attention back on her the minute her mother moved to usher him into the kitchen behind her. Tugging on the edge of her skirt, her mouth fell open with the realization that he was staring at the expanse of skin where that lingering, insistent phantom touch had settled.

_Oh god!_

"I… _Igottachangebye!"_ she shouted in a rush, before darting up the stairs.

Her mother's giddy laughter followed, and she heard her say, "Don't worry about her, dear, she's just a little shy."

It was Kyoya's deep, mellow chuckle that had her slamming her door against the wall, though, as she threw herself into the safety of her room and separated them with the wooden barrier. Almost tripping over the chair she had left in the middle of the room, she quickly threw herself into the soft, sweet sanctuary of her bed with a muffled scream, "_OH MY GOOOOOD!_"

Could this day get _any_ worse!?

* * *

Knowing that her mother would be disappointed in her if she did not freshen up for the embarrassing dinner she knew was about to occur, Kagome had almost reluctantly set to the task. It was only after she managed to blow dry out her hair completely, fluffing it up in the mirror and nodding in satisfaction, that she realized her first mistake upon reentering her bedroom to change.

The tiny, opened black box in Kyoya's hand held her attention, as she slid up behind him where he had seated himself at her desk. Narrowing her eyes at the dull, lifeless jewel that had followed her across time itself after her final wish, she pursed her lips and held fast against the dark, endless void of the Meidou that seemed to stare back at her. Only the span of a breath passed, her slivered gaze half expecting some form of life to reignite in the useless bauble, before she reached out to snatch it from his grasp. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't go through my things, Kyoya-san."

"I apologize, I was actually more interested in…"

Tossing the blasted box back into the far corner of her desk where it belonged, the Higurashi girl allowed her attention to flick down toward the test paper he settled his hand on. Hearing his voice trail away, however, she lifted her eyes to find his gray eyes melting into molten silver and realized her second mistake. _"Ah!"_

The glare of his glasses suddenly hiding his eyes, Kyoya pulled himself from the desk and stalked her as she backpedaled. The upward turn of his lip reminded her of an overly satisfied feline, and she clutched the edge of her large, fluffy bath towel. Her eyes widening when she bumped into the bookcase behind her, her breath caught in her throat when she felt that faint, greedy touch begin to pave its way across the expanse of skin her blush was quickly covering. Feeling like her heart was going a mile a minute all of a sudden, she sputtered, "I… _you…!"_

He chuckled, settling one hand on the wall near her head.

"K-Kyo… _ya…?"_ She turned her head when he leaned into her, reaching out to push on his shoulder in the hopes of keeping some kind of distance between them.

"You're so _shy,"_ he said, blowing on her ear.

Shuddering, Kagome bit her lip to stop the noise that attempted to slip through when she felt his knuckles brush gently across her cheek. He tipped her head back in his direction, and she snapped her eyes open to find him watching her with a half tilted smile across his face.

"I feel it, too, Kagome," he admitted softly, allowing his fingers to thread into the few loose strands of hair that had fallen over her shoulder. His forehead settled onto hers, and he took a moment to just breathe her in as his eyes slid shut. "You're so much more beautiful in person."

The familiar way he said her name made her grab onto the shelf behind her, hoping that the added support would keep her from falling off her feet. Still refusing to let go of the death grip she had on her towel, however, she was glad for the slight reprieve when he hid those devilishly wicked orbs behind his lids. "I-I don't know why… I'm _sorry,_ Kyoya-san," she said, immediately hating herself for the little lie.

Because she _did._

She knew _why,_ and it was all that useless jewel's fault that he was stuck with her.

_"Sorry?"_ he blinked, refocusing on her.

"You don't have to…" an old wound opened, "I'm _not…"_

Kyoya huffed, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be."

Sucking in a gasp, she reached up to touch the spot as he leaned away from her. Watching as he straightened the collar of his shirt and patted the pristine material back into proper order, she felt her mouth open in wonder at the smile he gave her when he walked away. _"_Wh-_what?_ Where are you…?"

"Your mother sent me to get you." Kyoya paused at the door, before turning his amused smirk back in her direction. "I highly doubt it'd be considered proper if I stayed while you dressed, Kagome." His gaze heated across the expanse of exposed skin she presented, and he chuckled at the way she squeaked with the look, adding softly, "As much as I'm sure I'd enjoy it."

Listening to the door click softly into place as he left, the Higurashi girl slid slowly to the floor. Pulling the fluffy towel up to her face, she released a sound caught somewhere between excitement and frustration, and wondered what the _heck_ just happened. She felt herself slip a little, knowing that he was always so _demanding,_ that he knew what he wanted and he took it no matter how much it frustrated her, and yet he had just walked away when given a shining opportunity to do just that.

Not that she had exactly been…

Was _that_ why?

She felt her face darken, as one handwritten sentence flooded across her mind.

_I hope you find these as enchanting as I find you._

Another strangled sound escaped her then, because she was almost absolutely positive that it sounded like… like he… like… and her heart skipped a beat thinking about those pretty purple roses waiting for her downstairs.

* * *

When she wondered if the day could get any worse, she had obviously forgotten that dinner was still in the cards after her mother had invited Kyoya to stay for the meal. Between her grandfather's eccentric mannerism, her mother's heart filled eyes and her brother's not-so-subtle kissy faces, she quickly found herself flabbergasted as she watched Kyoya completely and utterly charm the pants off her family. She was not entirely sure _how_ he was doing it, either, but it was a marvelous and disconcerting performance that made her fairly certain he could have easily charmed the pants off her, too, sacred jewel or no.

Just where in the _world_ had he learned that kind of skill?

The last person she had seen with that level of charisma was a perverted, carefree monk that she was _pretty damn sure_ she left five hundred years in the past.

His reincarnation, perhaps? She quickly waved that thought away, knowing that it did not make sense considering the nature of the connection tying them together. Maybe a descendant? That one might prove fruitful, even if she did not see any hint of a resemblance to Sango or Miroku that she could immediately identify.

For the first time in months, she found herself wondering just _who_ Kyoya was. Hojo had said he was quite the catch, but for the life of her she could not remember what exactly he had called him several weeks ago. His surname, no doubt. She had not felt the urgency to ask for it after the boy had looked so completely heartbroken after she had declined his invitation during _Obon,_ and it honestly felt rude to ask if Kyoya was happy just to be called by his first name and not offering it up himself.

Sighing quietly, the Higurashi girl returned to listening as her grandfather dictated the conversation. Something about _fiances…?_ and other general shrine related concerns that she quickly tuned out again. Trying to ignore the faint, lingering touch Kyoya's gaze created from across the table, she returned to picking at her food with the hopes that this night would end before she turned into a flaming tomato beneath his stare.

"...in math, dear."

Her mother's voice drew her back into the conversation, something about the way she settled her heart filled eyes on her making Kagome straighten immediately. Flickering her attention to the smirk across Kyoya's face, she wondered what exactly she had missed during her internal musing.

"I'm actually at the top of my class, Higurashi-san. I enjoy this sort of thing, honestly," Kyoya nodded. "And since I'm fairly certain there's just a miscalculation somewhere from what I've been told, finding it shouldn't be too terribly difficult." The smile he gave her mother was downright _dazzlingly._ "It'd be my pleasure after such a lovely meal."

Souta's own smirk developed, as he snickered, "I'm glad somebody's good at math. Sis _sucks_ at it."

_"Twerp,"_ she growled under her breath.

_"Ah,"_ Kyoya pushed up his glasses. "I had noticed that Kagome's score was perhaps a bit below average on her previous test. I hope I wasn't being too presumptuous by looking at them while I was waiting for her to get ready."

"Of course not, Kyoya dear," her enchanted, completely unaware mother smiled. "Kagome's just… had a bit of trouble catching back up, is all, but she does try her hardest. That's all I can really ask for."

Her grandfather nodded in agreement.

"I'd be more than happy to offer my assistance if she'd be willing."

_Bulls eye._

Kagome felt her jaw drop, as once again he had her mother and grandfather inviting him back to the shrine effortlessly. Floundering, _unsure,_ she did not seem to realize that her voice had heightened when she said, "I-I really don't need…!"

"There's no reason to _shout,_ Kagome," her mother tutted in disappointment. The look she gave her told her that there would be absolutely no _funny business_, since she had already decided on the matter. "Kyoya is such a smart boy, you should be grateful that he's willing to tutor you in a subject you're obviously struggling at."

_Oh no. Oh noooo. Oh no Oh no OhnoOhnoOhnoOhno!_

"B-but, I…!"

"It really wouldn't be a bother, Kagome." Kyoya's glasses created a glare beneath the kitchen lighting, hiding that devilish gaze that had been setting her skin on fire the entire night. "I'm certain I can help you with _whatever_ you may need."

"Such a sweet boy," her mother sighed dreamily.

_Oh god, if only she knew._

Flushing at the familiar sentence, Kagome gaped. "I-I…" Trapped between the absolute _need_ she felt rush through her and the embarrassment that that feeling caused, Kagome rocked herself out of her chair before anyone had the chance to correct her terrible behavior. Watching the way Kyoya's lip tilted into a tiny, amused smirk, she started running the moment her mother realized she was out of her seat.

_"Kagome!"_

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

Her grandfather's voice followed her, saying, "_That girl._"

* * *

**Note:** Guys, I'm pretty sure there's going to be four parts now. It just wouldn't stop.

I dedicate this chapter to I-am-Anonymous-Trash, who's been such a sweetheart and absolutely thrilled by the prospect of me extending this further.

Also, I hope that all of you are doing well during these uncertain times! Stay at home, if you can, and to all of you who maybe cannot, I thank you for your service!

_Please review_.


End file.
